Ticklish
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepper and Tony enjoy each other's company on a cold winter night.


It was the middle of January and Los Angeles wasn't very keen with the weather with the lowest being in the thirties and the highest in the sixties. On this particular Saturday night, the winds had picked up creating a cold and chilly night. Tony had planned the evening starting with a private dinner at one of Pepper's favorite restaurants, but due to the cold winter breeze, they've decided to stay in.

They sat on the couch in front of the projected television. Tony wore a dark gray cotton t-shirt, and a pair of black sweats, and Pepper, whom was curled up against him, wore a light purple tank top and a pair of gray sweats.

Tony had his arm wrapped around her waist as her right half rested against his chest. There was nothing particularly interesting on TV, and being himself, he casually leaned into her warm presence and softly kissed her shoulder. She hummed in content and widened her smile in response.

She ran her hand across his stomach, lightly massaging him through the fabric, but as she switched to his side, she noticed a tiny giggle escape his lips. She narrowed her eyes at the sound as he proceeded to plant light feather kisses along her collar.

Before he knew it, he fell into a giggle fit as Pepper's soft fingers began to go rampant along his sides.

"Haha!" He laughed, his hands flying to hers. "Stop—Pepper!"

"Someone's ticklish." She grounded out through her teeth, trying not to laugh alongside him.

"Pepper!" He shouted, still laughing. His hands desperately tried to stop hers from running along his sides. "Okay—I give!" He laughed. "You can stop now."

"Not a chance, Stark." She grinned. Her leg leapt over his lap and she was now straddling his thighs. Her hands kept at it, tickling his sides, running her hands along the soft cotton. She only stopped when Tony's hands grasped hers with dear life.

He slowly came down from his giggle fit with his hands still holding hers.

"I didn't know you were ticklish there." She smiled down at him as he finally released her hands.

He rested his hands on her waist. "Neither did I." He tilted his head to the side, enjoying the view of her body on his, and grinned like an idiot. "You're an evil person."

"Takes one to know one." She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He hummed in content as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Just because I accidentally left you in the Audi doesn't permanently dub me as 'an evil person'." He sighed with a small frown.

Pepper's smile went flat. She stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you serious?"

"It was a few seconds." He pouted.

Pepper changed the subject once she immediately noticed the roaming of his hands along her stomach and her sides. She grinned wildly and laughed. "I'm not ticklish there, honey."

"Damn," He cursed under his breath. He tilted his head side to side, examining her body. She giggled under the scanning of his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her, and then back down at her midriff. "I can't…" He paused. "I can't seem to remember what I was doing."

Pepper laughed under the warmth of his hands.

He looked up at her with a sparkle in his eyes and a wide grin on his face. "I'm torn between finding your ticklish spot and taking off your top." His fingers lifted the hem of her tank top and her skin tingled under the sudden touch of their skin.

She smiled slyly at him before leaning in. "Even if you did take off my clothes, you'd never find _the spot_." She whispered sexily in his ear.

Tony's eyes turned into wide saucers. He turned his attention to her, inching her tank top up an inch more. "Is that a challenge?" He growled under his breath.

"Depends." Her breath was ragged as Tony's hands continued to lift her top up. "Are you going to apologize for leaving me in the Audi?"

His hands stopped abruptly. "I did apologize." His expression ran flat.

"No." She pressed her lips together. "You apologized to the car for getting finger prints on the door."

He raised his eyebrows and began to nod. "Sounds like something I'd do."

Pepper's mouth curved upwards. Her hands flew to his sides and she tickled him wildly. Tony writhed under her hands with a squeal. "Okay, okay!" He gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough." She laughed alongside him as her hands kept its tickling pace.

It took Tony a few seconds to conjure up the strength to overtake her. He lunged forward, grabbed her wrists, and twisted their bodies so they'd plummet onto the couch instead of the hardwood floor. Tony kept her wrists pinned above her head as he smothered her in kisses.

His lips formed a smile as he kissed her in a passionate frenzy. Worn out from the week's activities and the lack of his girlfriend's presence, other than her presence in their bed, he let out all of his needs in a few seconds.

"Mm." He hummed against her skin. He detached his lips from hers, giving her a moment to let out a shaky breath, and proceeded to plant light butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Tony—" She moaned, closing her eyes as the warmth of his touch enveloped her body. She could feel her ears turn a blush red.

He kissed her underneath her ear and before he knew it, he heard a giggle escape her lips. He immediately propped himself up on his palms and stared down at her. His eyes were wide and his mouth gapped.

"Oh my—" His fingers tickled the spot underneath her ear. Pepper's head abruptly tilted to the side in hopes of stopping his advancements on her_ spot_.

She tried her best not to laugh, but a small giggle managed to escape. "Tony—Stop!"

"Oh god, you are so getting it tonight." He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Our first tickle fight." He grinned down at her. "I'm not sure what you've gotten yourself into, Miss Potts."

"Honey." Pepper beamed. "The last time I had a tickle fight—" She paused to glance down at the spot below his belt. "Let's just say your _Iron Men_ might be wounded in the battle."

Tony widened his eyes in horror. He nodded in appreciation for her forewarning and grinned once more. "Fine. I'll just get you when you least expect it."

Pepper laughed under his touch and brushed her hands along his sides. As she enjoyed the warmth she so longingly enjoyed on cold evenings like the one they currently experienced, he leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"I believe I owe someone an apology." He planted a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"_And_ dessert." She added sexily as she tickled him one last time.

He grunted in response. "Tickle me again and I may have to restrain your wrists from doing it again."

Pepper stared up at him hungrily; her tongue ran along her lips. "I'm waiting."

"Oh god, Pepper." He groaned, unable to take anymore of it.

The two spent the rest of the evening in bed, enjoying the warmth of each other's body, unable to remember the cold winter air as their legs tangled beneath the silky white Egyptian sheets.

The week was filled with Iron Man missions, endless business meetings, and a ton of paperwork, but the couple found solace in each other's presence. It was the single thing they looked forward to on the weekends; each other.


End file.
